Coming to Terms
by ShadowX75
Summary: When Ahri finds a man in the woods on the verge of death she decides to take him in unaware of his origin. This leads to a deep friendship between the two of them. Eventually, that man joins the Institute of War discovering his close childhood friend. This story contains yaoi (male x male relations) if you do not like that then don't read.
1. Prologue

Note: This is my first story so, constructive criticism would be appreciated! Feel free to leave comments questions or concerns!

Warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of rape and torture.

I do not own anything in this story other than the character Lucca. All other characters and places belong to Riot Games.

* * *

All he could hear was his own screaming, and agonizing shrieks. His mind was numb barely conscious of what was happening to him. It had already been 3 weeks since he was captured... No abducted by these people. The 18-year-old lay on the floor in a pool of his blood mixed with vomit. It was clear to the young man that he no longer had free will, his captors made it clear that he was just their "toy." These people had taken everything from him, they took his voice, his mobility, and his will. Pain seared throughout every remaining nerve cell in his broken body. Beating, branding, whipping, cutting had all become familiar sensations to the young man, despite the familiarity these torturous activities that did not change the fact that they inflicted mass amounts of pain as well as permanent scars. Just when the young man thought it was over for the day a sharp pain erupted in his rear as one of his captors forcefully entered him. The young man shrieked as his assailant abused him and used him. Eyes rolling back from the sheer amount of pain he was experiencing the young man slowly felt himself losing conscious, but this only made matters worse, for he knew when he was to wake up again it would be the same story over and over. The man hated every moment of his miserable existence, he tried to refuse food as to die of starvation. Yet, his captors refused to let the man die, they gave Lucca the bare minimum to ensure he stays alive. The assaulters loved to show Lucca images of himself broken to pieces being used as a plaything a mere tool to be used whenever. As he lost concessions Lucca thought, "Why, why me of all people. Then again no one should experience this. Someone, please help me, just make it stop." As if his subconscious wanted to torment him further, a familiar face was brought out from memory. It was his best friend, his stern gaze and seemingly permanent scowl melted into a gentle and warm smile. Tears began to well up in Lucca's eyes for the last time he saw his best friend was when they were arguing, it was cold and bitter. "I'm sorry **Darius**..."


	2. Discovery

Notes: Any dialog that _italicized_ is being written down in the notebook. (You'll get it once you read the chapter) Also I do not own anything other than the character Lucca, everything else belongs to Riot Games.

* * *

As the young mage walked up to her house she thought she heard something off in the distance. She ignored it the first time but then the sound came again, and she realized it sounded like someone groaning. Although faint, it was definitely there.

The young mage began in the direction of the sound, and as she got closer she began to question why no one else was able to hear it. Then Ahri had to remind herself that she was still part fox and her hearing was on a higher level than most humans. As the sound drew Ahri farther from the town and closer to the forest she grew nervous. Once she arrived at the edge of the forest Ahri had to remind herself that she was a powerful mage at the Institute of War. She had nothing to worry about, right? Taking a deep breath Ahri entered the forest; the moonlight began to fade as the canopy thickened forcing Ahri to summon her Spirit Orb. As time passed Ahri grew confused, she knew she had phenomenal hearing but this was offsetting. She had already been walking for at least a half hour since she first heard the groan, and she knew well that if she were to scream at the top of her lungs no one would hear her back in the town. Despite how far she had traveled in the direction of the sound it had yet to grow noticeably louder. Promising herself that she would return home if no one was found, Ahri carried on with her search. As she walked through the woods Ahri noticed uprooted plants, vicious cuts in trees, and charred bushes, seeing these marks Ahri realized there must have been some sort of fight between several people, one of them being a mage.

As she followed the path of destruction Ahri suddenly felt a dark aura causing her to collapse to the ground, gasping for air Ahri's spirit orb flickered out of existence. Then as quickly as the whole thing started, it just left. Regaining her composure Ahri felt a weak presence nearby she also noticed that the groaning had grown louder, taking a few more steps Ahri found a young man who looked to be in his late teens or early 20's. However, as Ahri drew near she realized he was closer to being 30 if not already. Upon closer evaluation, Ahri noticed that the man had serious injuries and was malnourished. Pitying the man before her Ahri took it upon herself to take him home and help him recover. Ahri picked the man up and began the long trek home, oddly enough within a matter of minutes the lights of the town came back into view.

The nine-tailed fox was shocked at how brief the journey became, it was as if the forest did not want Ahri to find the man. Pushing these thoughts aside Ahri continued to carry the now unconscious man to her home, once Ahri re-entered the town the man began to stir. Tears streamed down the man's face and he began to whimper, taking note of the change Ahri quickened her pace into a run. As she ran down the street people gave her questioning glances, being a simple town in Ionia it was not every day you saw a woman with nine tails carrying an unconscious man bridal style down the road. Ignoring the stares Ahri continued to run in the direction of her house.

By the time she reached her door the man was quivering in her arms, expertly opening the door without putting the man down Ahri made it inside. Heading over to her room Ahri placed the young man down on her bed, while doing so Ahri noticed several tears in his shirt as well as bloodstains and. Ahri moved to remove the shirt but then hesitated. "Would it be justifiable for me to remove this man's clothes?" Deciding that the stranger's well-being was more important than her own reservations. Slowly Ahri began to peel off the man's shirt only to draw back in horror, scars were scattered all over the man's chest leaving very little of his pale skin untouched. Oddly enough these scars ended abruptly just past both shoulders. Ahri began to treat the gashes in the man's shoulder and side and he began to mutter something intangible, dismissing it Ahri finished wrapping his shoulder and moved on to his lower half. Feeling her face grow hot Ahri took a deep breath and removed the man's torn up pants. Ahri let herself breath once she saw that he indeed was wearing something underneath. She noticed two scars that ran half-way down the man's thighs. However, something was off, the scars marked a transition in the tone of the skin. Once again Ahri began to treat his wounds...

"Darius..."

Ahri froze. This time, she heard it, clearly. Did this man know Darius? The Hand of Noxus? Surely he couldn't, maybe it was some other Darius. Why would an Ionian man think of a Noxian soldier in his unconscious? Something was not adding up but Ahri dismissed it, for the time being, there were more important things she needed to take care of. Ahri pulled the sheets over the individual, as the man lay in her bed she realized that this was the first time a man lay in her bed for a reason other than to steal his life essence in actuality it was to save his life. Laughing quietly to herself Ahri moved into the living room and lay down on the couch; hopefully, she could get some answers out of the man tomorrow. As she drifted to sleep Ahri found it difficult to take her mind of the man and his origins, his voice rang in her head calling out Darius' name. She tried to tell herself that it was not the Darius from the institute, but instead another man. Eventually, the exhausted mage drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Ahri woke the early the next morning, she lay on the couch for a few minutes until she went to check on the man. Quietly Ahri opened the door to her bedroom, the soft light of dawn filtered through her curtains. She turned to the man laying in her bed and pity welled inside Ahri, he was left to die in the woods and if she hadn't come he would have been forgotten. Ahri wondered if he had a family or friends missing him. Then pity turned into bitterness, she had no family who would miss her, and she was not very popular at the institute. Sighing out loud Ahri went to take a shower, she was sweaty and in desperate need of one. Ahri entered her bathroom and closed the door behind her, she turned the shower on and undressed. Ahri tested the water and stepped in, the hot water did wonders for her sore muscles. Taking a deep breath she began to wash herself letting the water run down her back. Ahri let her mind empty of any thoughts at the time and just relaxed.

Lucca woke up to the sound of water running, dreary he got out of bed and headed to sound. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw a very shocked woman in the shower. Ignoring her, he went to the sink and turned it on, cupping his hands Lucca drank water from the sink. After a couple moments, he shut off the sink and left the bathroom closing the door, lying back down in bed Lucca closed his eyes... Suddenly Lucca sat up face bright red, he had just walked in on a woman showering. Then it registered he was in someone house, not dead in a forest, he took note of his delicately bandaged injuries. Was that woman in the shower the one who took care of him while he was unconscious? For a moment Lucca panicked was he safe here? Would anyone come for him? Lucca snapped out of it when he heard the shower shut off, after a few minutes a woman emerged from the bathroom. Blood crept back into Lucca's face as the woman stared at him. Was she upset? Then she spoke.

"Would you mind turning around so I can get dressed?"

Lucca nodded and closed his eyes and faced the wall completely silent.

"How are you feeling?"

Lucca silently cursed himself for not being able to respond.

"You can turn around now."

Lucca slowly turned around and he stared in awe. What stood before him was no ordinary woman, nine brilliant tails fanned out behind her while two fox ears sat atop her head. Lucca perked up realizing who she was. He must have been obvious given her next remark.

"Oh so you recognize me," Ahri proudly announced.

Lucca nodded again this time with a bit more vigor.

"You never answered my question. How are you feeling?" Ahri said gently taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

Lucca grew somber and mimed that he could not speak, but to answer her question he gestured to his bandages and gave a timid thumbs up.

"Oh... Well, I am glad you're getting better, you really had me worried."

Lucca watched Ahri as she got up and moved towards the desk in the corner of her room. Ahri returned holding a notebook and pen out to Lucca. "It's for you to write with when we talk."

Lucca gratefully accepted the notebook and pen. Once in hand, he began to write something down. He flipped the notebook around to face Ahri.

" _Thanks for saving me._ "

Ahri's face softened as she took a seat closer to Lucca, "No problem at all, so what's you name?"

Lucca scribbled something down again, " _I'm Lucca, I presume you are THE Ahri from the Institute of War right?"_

Ahri giggled, "The one and only~" Lucca watched Ahri as she swiftly stood up. "So what would you like to eat, I am gonna go pick up some breakfast."

Lucca scrunched up his face, " _You don't have to, I'll cook something here._ "

"Nonsense, you are injured and I want to take care of you." That was only partly true, Ahri was embarrassed to admit that she did not really have any food at home. Lucca moved to stand up but pain surged through his side and he fell back onto the bed. Swallowing his pride Lucca accepted Ahri's offer.

" _Can I have fried egg's on toast with cheesecake for dessert._ " Lucca was practically hiding behind his notebook and below added, " _If that's too much to ask for I am ok with plain eggs on toast._ " Lucca peered over the notebook to see a gleeful Ahri.

"You like sweets don't you~" She teased. "Well consider it done."

Lucca watched as Ahri turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes, stay in bed while I am gone."

Lucca lay down finally alone with time to think if he was with Ahri that would mean he is in Ionia, far from that nightmare. Letting out a long sigh Lucca lay down, how long till he was able to move freely? If he was with Ahri did that mean he had a chance to get into the League? How long would Ahri let him stay here? It was not long until he drifted back to sleep.

Lucca was slammed onto a cold cement floor, pain erupted on the side of his head. A rough hand gripped his hair and pulled hard to lift his head off the ground, Lucca screamed. "Who are you people?! Where am I?"

"We are your new owners, and you are far below ground where no one will find you. Now you are going to stay here... Forever." Lucca shrieked but his mouth was swiftly muffled as one of his assailants pressed a red-hot iron onto his shoulder.

Tears welled up in Lucca's eyes, what did he do to deserve this? Maybe this was life's way to punish him for the crimes he committed back home.

"Lucca... Lucca, Lucca!"

Lucca's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. Frantically he looked around only to filled with dread, his vision was blurred and tinted. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths Lucca calmed his nerves, once he reopened his eyes he saw a very concerned Ahri.

"Are you ok, you were practically screaming in your sleep."

" _Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I asleep?_ "

"I got home just a few minutes ago, so not long. I was gonna let you sleep longer but then you went into a fit. Anyways, I got you your food. Do you wanna eat here or at the table?"

" _I should get up, it's not good to lie down all day._ " Lucca moved to stand up and Ahri leaped into action to help him. Lucca was surprised, he was actually taller than Ahri, not counting the ears. Ahri helped him to the table where he saw his breakfast waiting for him. His mouth watered at the smell, he had not eaten well in a long time.

" _Thank you so much for helping me._ "

"No problem, you're lucky. If this were to take place at the earlier time of my life, I probably would have finished you off to take your essence. But now I have the curse and blessing of human emotions, I could not leave you there without feeling guilty."

Lucca made note of this comment keeping in mind Ahri's backstory and questioning his own future. What would become of him? How would he continue to change as time passes? Pushing these thoughts aside he began to eat his simple meal, savoring ever bite. He looked to Ahri who went a bit more sophisticated by having rice, seafood and salad.

"Do you have a family?"

Lucca stopped eating and looked Ahri in the eyes, his face growing somber. Ahri did not exactly know what this meant but she got the idea, they were gone. The pair continued to eat in silence for a few minutes until Ahri spoke again.

"Who attacked you in the forest?"

Lucca stopped to think of a quick and believable lie, he did not want to involve Ahri with his issues, " _Oh it was a group of bandits, one of them wielding fire magic._ " Lucca examined Ahri searching for any signs of doubt and was relieved to find none, then her face darkened.

"That's awful, back when I only recently became human I had a run in with some Noxian scouts. Back then I took lives without a second thought and I killed them all. Unfortunately, a small family saw what happened and spread the word. I became feared, that is up until I joined the League. Once I was a champion people became a bit more friendly but everyone still sees me as a murderer."

Lucca pitied the woman, in the beginning, she was only following her instincts. No one should blame her for that.

"Lucca... I have to go now, I have to fight in a match later today and I need to go prepare. Please make yourself at home, all I ask is that you don't do anything stupid and break something."

" _I won't make any promises, but I can guarantee that I will still be here when you get back._ "

Ahri smiled and moved to help Lucca stand, but was surprised when he got up on his own without any sign of struggle.

"Well, I'll see you later~"

Lucca watched Ahri cast the teleport spell and within a few moments she was gone. Taking this opportunity Lucca headed towards the bathroom. Once inside Lucca stood in front of the mirror and removed his bandages. His wounds had already closed and he was able to move his arm freely without any real pain. Lucca stared at his scarred body and scrunched his nose in disgust. How would he explain his sudden recovery and the numerous scars covering his flesh? He knew it was only a matter of time until these question came up, but for now, he would just have to stay low and not draw too much attention to his abnormalities. Lucca reapplied his bandages and looked back in the mirror with more intensity.

"You better not mess things up for me." Narrowing his eyes he added. "We have come so far, I may even be able to join the Institute of War."

Suddenly Lucca sensed another presence, someone was watching him. Lucca swiftly turned to the direction of his observer, despite being alone in a room he knew someone was listening. He glared through the walls directly at the onlooker, he could only sense their presence. Apparently, the spy could also tell that Lucca was on to them, for the swiftly fled. Lucca exhaled sharply, he was under watch, and someone other than Ahri knew he was here.

"He knows we are watching"

"We must be careful of him."

"He has been touched by darkness."

"At the moment he poses no threat to the balance."

"That is true, but if he gets involved with the wrong people we will have to take action."


End file.
